Time
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Sekuel dari 'What Am I, to You' Dua bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian waktu itu. Dan semuanya mulai berubah secara perlahan, sesuai dengan harapan. Semua, kecuali waktu. Yang berusaha menghancurkan hubungan Cagalli dan Athrun. One-Shot. Complete. Cover not mine.


_Hiyaaaaaa, akhirny bisa nulis fanfic lagi *nari2 gaje*. Padahal sekarang lagi liburan, atau mungkin karena lagi liburan makany fokus saia jadi terbagi ke hal2 lain *lagi keranjingan bikin game*. Anyway, ini adalah sekuel dari fanfic dengan judul 'What Am I, to you?'. Disarankan sih untuk membaca fanfic itu sebelum membaca yang ini, tapi gak usah baca juga gak apa-apa sih *lah piye to? :))*  
_

_Awalny saia gak kepikiran untuk bikin sekuelny, tapi karena banyak yang minta dan saia juga merasa harus menjelaskan alasan kenapa Cagalli bersikap seperti itu kepada Athrun, lahirlah fanfic ini. Semoga cukup memuaskan :)  
_

_Well, enjoy :)_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny itu punya Sunrise, suer deh!_

* * *

**Time**

******Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

_Manusia tidak bisa melawan arus waktu. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah,_

___bagaimana manusia menghadapi perubahaan arus tersebut..._

___x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_

Dua bulan setelah kejadian di festival musim panas, sudah nampak perubahaan. Para penggemar Athrun Zala sudah mulai mengurangi frekuensi mengejar-ngejar dirinya, meski tetap saja ada beberapa _fangirl _(dan _fanboy _yang hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh Athrun. Dan sebetulnya Athrun sendiri agak risih dengan tatapan itu) yang pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan Athrun. Meski jelas-jelas pria itu hanya menyukai satu gadis.

Ya, Cagalli Yula Athha.

Orang yang dia harapkan untuk memberikan perubahan sikap setelah kejadian itu ternyata tetap sama saja seperti dulu, errr, coret, tidak juga sih... Paling tidak sekarang dia dan Cagalli tidak harus bersembunyi-sembunyi lagi jika pergi ke atap sekolah, atau pergi ke tempat lain. Tapi masih ada yang belum berubah, yaitu waktu. Waktu yang disisakan Cagalli untuknya, waktu yang disisakan Cagalli untuk dirinya sendiri. Semua orang tahu bahwa Cagalli tipe orang yang menikah dengan pekerjaannya, jadi tidak heran jika seorang Cagalli Yula Athha tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Tanggung jawab sebagai ketua OSIS, ditambah dengan tuntutan perusahaan ayahnya yang harus dia ambil alih setelah dia lulus kuliah, jangan lupakan tes seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi yang paling bonafit di PLANT, yaitu Minerva. Dengan semua tetek bengek tersebut, bisa dimaklumi seandainya Cagalli tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main.

Dan Athrun terjebak di antara lingkaran prioritas Cagalli yang membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang yang cerah tanpa awan di langit, para pemain sepak bola sedang beristirahat.

"Kalau pertandingan besok sepanas ini, aku tidak mau main!" gerutu Dearka sambil menyeka keningnya.

Yzak hanya melirik sejenak, kemudian melempar pandangannya ke Athrun. "Kau tahu, tim basket masih menginginkanmu untuk bergabung." Yzak adalah mantan kapten tim basket OHS, tetapi ketika dia naik ke kelas tiga, Yzak mundur dari jabatan yang sekarang dijabat oleh Sting.

"Eh?" Athrun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sebuah jendela yang terbuka di lantai tiga langsung menatap Yzak dengan bingung.

Dearka terkekeh. "Percuma saja, Yzak. Kau tahu kan apa alasan dia masuk ke tim sepak bola?"

Yzak tidak menjawab, sementara Athrun hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap ke jendela yang sama.

Jendela ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

.

.

Cagalli berusaha membagi konsentrasinya antara memahami debat mengenai rancangan anggaran dana kegiatan ekstrakulikuler di sekolah, dan mendengarkan suara-suara dari lapangan. Dia berharap bisa mendengar suara laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana menurut anda, Kaicho?" suara Rey memecahkan konsentrasi Cagalli.

"Ah, oh," Cagalli berusaha mengendalikan diri. "kita perlu membicarakannya dengan masing-masing ketua, baru setelah itu kita bicara dengan kepala sekolah."

Rey terdiam beberapa saat sebelum memberi satu anggukan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu rapat hari ini selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, teman-teman."

Disaat anggota OSIS lainnya keluar, Rey merapikan kertas-kertas yang berisi catatan mengenai rapat hari ini. Rey adalah ketua bidang ekstrakulikuler, artinya dia yang menjadi penghubung antara klub kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dengan pihak OSIS dan pihak sekolah. "Anda tidak apa-apa, Kaicho?"

Yang ditanya menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Setiap orang butuh istirahat, Cagalli. Terlebih lagi kau adalah orang yang paling bekerja keras diantara kami semua," Rey tersenyum. "jika besok kau tidak ikut rapat, aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak enak badan dan izin pulang terlebih dulu. Manfaatkan waktumu sebaik mungkin."

Cagalli tertawa. "Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu, Rey. Tapi aku memiliki tanggung jawab."

"Aku tahu," Rey tersenyum. "aku hanya memberikan sebuah proposal. Urusan apakah anda mau menerimanya atau tidak, itu lain lagi." Rey mendorong kursinya ke belakang. "Selamat siang, Kaicho. Terima kasih untuk kerja keras anda selama ini."

"Selamat siang juga, Rey. Dan terima kasih." Cagalli tersenyum.

Ruang OSIS seketika itu juga menjadi hening. Bahkan suara dari luar yang biasanya terdengar dari luar, tidak ada yang masuk ke ruang OSIS melalui jendela yang terbuka. Cagalli menikmati kesunyian yang hanya terjadi selama tiga menit itu.

Waktu. ..

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilawan bahkan dikendalikan oleh manusia. Terkadang Cagalli berharap waktu bisa berhenti meski hanya satu jam, dia ingin menikmati hidupnya untuk sebentar sebelum kembali menjadi robot yang telah dirancang kegiatannya. Tapi sayangnya itu mustahil, dia bukan penyihir, dia hanya manusia biasa. Tersadar akan fakta bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengendalikan waktu, Cagalli menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, dan menutup matanya dengan perlahan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Langit biru tak berawan sudah berubah menjadi langit oranye, bukti bahwa sebentar lagi matahari akan pergi dari langit belahan bumi ini, dan pergi ke belahan bumi lainnya. Tim sepak bola sudah selesai latihan setengah jam yang lalu, Dearka pergi ke tempat Miriallia, sementara Yzak diminta untuk berkumpul bersama tim basket guna membahas pertandingan pelepasan kelas tiga. Lalu, di mana Athrun?

Dia ada di sini, di ruang OSIS, di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Rey. Dia menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya mengelus-elus puncak kepala Cagalli yang masih tertidur pulas. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. Wajah Cagalli menghadap ke kiri, jadi Athrun bisa dengan leluasa melihat wajah tidur Cagalli. Terlihat sangat kelelahan, tapi cantik.

Cagalli merasakan bahwa ada seseorang (dan semoga saja bukan sesuatu) menyentuh kepalanya, sentuhan itu terasa lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sama seperti sentuhan ayahnya dulu. Dengan perlahan Cagalli membuka mata, dan melihat sosok murid laki-laki berambut biru tua tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli."

Cagalli tersentak ke belakang, dengan cepat dia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih berterbangan entah kemana. "Pag, pagi?!"

Athrun tertawa. "Tenang, ini masih sore kok."

Gadis itu berdecak kesal, dan kemudian sadar bahwa dia sudah tertidur selama dua jam.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ya, sangat nyenyak sebelum kau mengganggunya."

Sekali lagi Athrun tertawa. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Cagalli?"

Yang ditanya memutar bola matanya."Waow, apakah di keningku ada tulisan 'Tolong-tanya-apakah-aku-baik-baik-saja-atau-tidak '? Kenapa daritadi..."

Belum selesai Cagalli melontarkan kalimat sinisnya, Athrun sudah mencengkram kedua lengan Cagalli. Dan sebelum dia bisa berkomentar, Athrun sudah mencium Cagalli. Awalnya kasar, tetapi setelah tidak ada perlawanan dari Cagalli, ciuman itu melembut. Athrun baru melepaskan ciumannya setelah dia membutuhkan udara segar.

"A, apa-apaan kau Athrun?!" omel Cagalli setelah dia mengatur ritme jantung dan nafasnya. "Bagaimana jika tadi ada yang melihatnya?"

Athrun menyengir lebar. "Sekolah sudah sepi, jadi..."

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menciumku seperti tadi!" Cagalli meninju lengan Athrun, membuat laki-laki bermata hijau itu meringis kesakitan. "Dan itu bukan kali pertamanya kau menciumku sembarangan di sekolah, Athrun! Terlebih lagi ini ruangan OSIS!"

"Apa kau tidak suka aku cium?"

Wajah Cagalli memerah, itu reaksi wajar kan? Sambil melihat ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Cagalli memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia benci melihat Athrun yang tersenyum licik dan penuh kemenangan itu. "Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Menunggumu."

Bohong jika Cagalli bilang bahwa dia tidak senang mendengarnya, terbukti dari wajahnya yang semakin bersemu merah.

"Aku ingin bertanya, Cagalli."

Cagalli mau tidak mau menatap wajah Athrun, tetapi tidak berani melihat matanya. "Apa?"

"Kau belum berubah."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Cagalli mengacuhkan komentar Athrun yang menurutnya tidak jelas itu.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Entah sudah berapa kali wajah Cagalli memerah. "Te, terserah kau saja," ucapnya gugup sambil merapikan barang-barangnya. Sementara Athrun belum bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mungkin bagi orang yang tidak tahu alasannya, akan menganggap murid laki-laki kelahiran 29 Oktober itu gila.

Ya, mungkin dia gila. Gila karena cintanya kepada Cagalli Yula Athha.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, melihat Athrun berjalan di samping Cagalli bukan hal baru lagi. Tapi meski begitu, masih ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Cagalli berjalan tiga langkah di belakang Athrun sambil terus menunduk, sementara Athrun melihat ke kiri dan kanan bergantian.

"Mungkin..." terdengar suara parau Cagalli. "kita harus berhenti."

"Hum?" Athrun yang tidak memperhatikan Cagalli segera berhenti berjalan, ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, dan melihat sosok seorang murid perempuan dalam balutan sergam sekolah, wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah. "Ada apa, Cagalli?"

Sunyi melanda keduanya untuk beberapa saat, jalan menuju stasiun kereta api memang agak lengang jam segini. Satu hembusan nafas dikeluarkan oleh Cagalli.

"Hubungan kita...Aku, aku rasa... Hal itu akan sia-sia saja," Cagalli meremas jemarinya dengan gugup.

Athrun menghirup nafas, menahannya sekitar lima detik sebelum membuangnya. "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa hubungan ini sia-sia, Cagalli? Kenapa kau jadi mundur ke belakang lagi?"

"Waktu." suara Cagalli terdengar berat. "Aku tidak bisa meluangkan banyak waktu untukmu. Aku terlalu sibuk. Aku..."

Kalimat Cagall menghilang seketika itu juga saat Athrun memeluknya. Nafasnya tertahan beberapa saat.

"Kau bodoh, Cagalli." bisik Athrun tepat di telinga Cagalli, dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Cukup lama Athrun memeluknya, dan sebetulnya hal ini cukup menyenangkan bagi Cagalli. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Athrun, menghirup aroma tubuh Athrun, mendengarkan ritme nafasnya yang naik-turun dengan cepat, merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. "Ketika aku mencintaimu, aku tahu satu hal yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan darimu, yaitu waktu." Athrun melepaskan pelukannya, "tapi itu tidak masalah. Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk selalu ada untukku. Teruslah menjadi Cagalli Yula Athha yang dikenal oleh banyak orang. Dan jika kau lelah nanti," tangan Athrun menyentuh pipi Cagalli dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau bisa mencariku. Dan saat itulah, kita meluangkan waktu bersama. Waktu dimana kau bukan seorang Cagalli Yula Athha, tapi seorang gadis menyebalkan yang keras kepala. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Cagalli Yula Athha, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sebagai sosok lain, sosok yang tidak pernah kau perlihatkan kepada orang lain."

Tanpa disadari mata Cagalli memanas, dia mulai menangis. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya menangis, membuat laki-laki di depannya kebingungan. Dengan lembut Athrun menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis kelahiran 18 May itu.

"Terima kasih," bisik Cagalli dengan tulus. "terima kasih karena kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk orang yang tidak bisa melakukannya kepadamu."

Athrun menyentuh kening Cagalli dengan keningnya. "Dasar bodoh. Jangan katakan alasanmu tidak mau menerimaku dulu karena itu?"

"Ya," kata Cagalli disela isak tangisnya.

Athrun tertawa lega, untuk pertama kalinya. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Cagalli!"

Keduanya tertawa dalam kelegaan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Athrun sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, mata hijaunya terus melihat ke arah jendela OSIS yang terbuka, sehingga dia tidak melihat sebuah bola melaju ke arahnya dan menghantam kepalanya dari belakang. Athrun mengeluh kesakitan, sementara adik kelas yang menendang bola tadi langsung minta maaf berkali-kali.

"Berhenti memandangi jendela itu, Athrun. Kau membuatku emosi." kata Yzak datar.

Dearka menambahkan. "Paling tidak sekarang dia tersenyum saat melihatnya."

"Si bodoh itu selalu tersenyum jika melihat ke jendela itu."

Athrun tidak menggubris kedua temannya dan kembali melihat ke jendela OSIS.

Dearka duduk di samping Yzak yang sedang serius membaca buku. "Oh ya, sebentar lagi kita lulus kan?"

"Maret nanti."

"Haaaa, tidak terasa sebentar lagi Maret." Dearka menyelonjorkan kakinya. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Athrun, kau tidak datang ke rapat antar ketua ekstrakulikuler? Kau masih ketua klub sepak bola kita, Shinn belum dilantik secara resmi. Walau kami semua tahu bahwa kau dan Cagalli memiliki HUBUNGAN khusus, tapi," Dearka memberikan penekanan ketika dia mengucapkan kata 'hubungan' "yang akan kena semprot oleh pacarmu, eh maksudku ketua OSIS kita tercinta, bukan hanya kau sendiri saja, tapi semuanya!"

Seketika itu juga senyum Athrun menghilang, entah kenapa dia bisa melupakan rapat sepenting itu? Kenapa otaknya tiba-tiba jadi beku dan melupakan semuanya? Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju gedung sekolah. Untungnya Athrun masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, jadi dia tidak perlu repot berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah dijadwalkan sebelumnya, agenda hari ini melanjutkan rapat kemarin bersama dengan ketua dari masing-masing kegiatan ekstrakulikuler di sekolah. Rey sudah duduk di tempatnya, matanya melirik ke bangku Cagalli yang kosong. Ketika suaranya ingin keluar, sebuah ketukan di pintu menghentikannya.

"Maaf aku telat," kepala Cagalli menyembul dari balik pintu. Setelah meminta maaf dan menutup pintu, Cagalli mempersilahkan Rey untuk memimpin rapat. Cagalli duduk di bangkunya tanpa suara. Setelah Rey selesai bicara, dia menoleh.

"Saya kira anda tidak akan datang, Kaicho." bisik Rey.

"Sudah aku katakan bukan, bahwa aku memiliki tanggung jawab." Cagalli menjawab juga sambil berbisik. "Aku memiliki kewajiban, dan dia memahami hal itu."

Rey tersenyum sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang.

Mata _hazel _Cagalli mengamati seluruh peserta rapat, berhenti di satu sosok familiar. Sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan intens, yang dipandang berusaha mencari pelakunya, dan mata mereka bertemu. _Hazel _yang pertama kali menoleh ke sudut lain dengan wajah memerah, sementara zamrud tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari _hazel_ dengan bibir tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maret nanti kita lulus," suara berat Athrun memecahkan kesunyian di atap sekolah.

Hening.

"Lalu kenapa?" Cagalli menghentikan keheningan tersebut. Matanya tidak lepas dari buku yang dia baca. "Jika kau punya waktu untuk memikirkan kelulusan, kenapa tidak mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang?"

Athrun melihat Cagalli dari ujung matanya, belum berubah. Athrun membatin. "Setelah kita lulus nanti, apa yangg akan kau lakukan?"

"Kuliah, selesai kuliah aku mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang?" mata Cagalli masih enggan menatap Athrun.

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan merebahkan diri di belakang Cagalli. Dia melihat postur tubuh Cagalli, lumayan tegap dan tidak terlalu terlihat seperti tubuh seorang wanita jika dilihat dari belakang. Tangannya terulur dengan maksud ingin menyentuh punggung Cagalli, tetapi terhenti beberapa senti. Apakah dirinya dengan Cagalli sejauh ini? Padahal baru kemarin dia menyakinkan gadis itu bahwa dia tidak menuntut Cagalli untuk selalu ada untuknya. Apa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan?

.

.

"_Apa namaku tidak ada di dalam rencana masa depanmu?" _

"_Hah, apa maksudmu?"_

"_Ya, kau tahu kan... Pacaran denganku,"_

"_Athrun, kau pikir apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Bukannya ini namanya pacaran?" _

_Wajah Athrun memerah, nampaknya dia tidak mendengar komentar Cagalli barusan."Maksudku di masa depan... Seperti..." ia terdiam sejenak, Cagalli menjadi tidak sabar dan memaksa Athrun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "menikah denganku..."_

"_..."_

.

.

"_Apa kau menanggapi hubungan kita dengan serius?!"_

_Cagalli memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Cukup dengan pertanyaan mengenai hubungan, Athrun!"_

.

.

"_Apa kau sudah tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan ini jika kita lulus nanti?"_

"_..."_

.

.

Sunyi.

Athrun menggeleng. Ada yang aneh dengan dialog barusan. Dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana reaksi Cagalli jika dia bertanya seperti itu. Ah, ralat, dia tahu. Pasti Cagalli akan marah dan hubungan mereka benar-benar selesai nanti. Itu tadi hanya dialog-dialog sepintas yang tercipta dalam bayangan Athrun. Tadinya Athrun ingin menanyakan hal tersebut, tapi bukannya itu terdengar seperti menuntut Cagalli? Murid berambut biru tua yang terlentang menantang langit itu terus membuat dialog imajinasi antara dirinya dengan Cagalli di dalam diamnya. Dia harus menemukan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk Cagalli.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Athrun terkejut. Tadinya dia pikir bahwa pertanyaan itu berasal dari dialog imajinasinya, tapi suaranya terlalu nyata. Setelah kembali ke alam nyata, dia menjawab. "Ya, kurang lebih sama sepertimu..." ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "dengan dirimu di dalam setiap rencana yang aku buat."

Baru kali ini Cagalli mendengar keseriusan dalam nada bicara Athrun. Maksudnya, ya dia memang sering serius. Tapi seriusnya kali ini berbeda dengan serius-serius seorang Athrun Zala pada biasanya. Itu bukan sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh anak kelas tiga SMA yang sedang dimabuk cinta, itu seperti sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh seorang pria dewasa yang sudah memantapkan hatinya dengan siapa dia akan mnghabiskan sisa hidupnya.

Tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Cagalli, sementara Athrun tidak bisa melihat perubahan wajah gadis itu. Apakah dia marah, senang, sedih, atau apa? Nafas Cagalli juga masih teratur, tidak berubah mendadak.

Dan diamnya Cagalli terus berlanjut hingga sekolah bubar...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tidak ada yang istimewa terjadi semenjak kejadian itu. Awalnya Athrun pikir Cagalli marah, tetapi dia bilang tidak. Meski Athrun merasa ada yang aneh, dia coba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dan mereka kembali melewati hari-hari seperti biasanya. Cagalli yang sibuk dengan dunianya, dan Athrun yang berusaha menyibukkan diri di dunianya sendiri.

Bersama dengan kesibukan, mereka menyambut datangnya ujian. Dan menunggu hari kelulusan tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

_Hari kelulusan..._

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dari kalian!" Dearka menangis sesenggukan sambil memegang sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna hitam. Ia menangis di pundak Yzak, membuat pria berambut _silver _itu menjadi risih.

"Keh, menjauh dariku, Dearka! Kau menyedihkan!"

Athrun yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Nampaknya kepala sekolah tidak salah meminta Cagalli-San untuk memberikan pidato perpisahan." ucap seorang murid laki-laki kelas tiga yang berjalan melewati Athrun.

"Loh, bukannya memang murid yang dipilih untuk menyampaikan pidato perpisahan itu memang selalu ketua OSIS? Jika ketua OSIS itu kelas tiga, kalau bukan pasti akan dicari murid yang paling menonjol," balas temannya.

"Hah, dia bilang begitu karena dia punya banyak kenangan indah! Coba kalau dia jadi aku! Apanya yang menyenangkan?!" Gerutu murid lain yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Athrun. Murid laki-laki itu pergi ke arah gerbang sekolah, padahal upcara pelepasan belum selesai. Kalau secara resmi sih sudah, tapi kalau yang tidak resminya.

Kemudian muncul lagi anak kelas tiga lainnya yang baru keluar dari ruang auditoruim OHS, dan mereka bercakap-cakap dengan murid pertama yang menyinggung soal pidato Cagalli Ya, pidato Cagalli tadi memang sempat membuat para murid (bahkan guru) sedikit terkejut, sebab katanya naskah teks pidato yang biasanya selalu dibacakan oleh perwakilan kelas tiga di upacara kelulusan, hilang entah kemana. Jadi semua yang diucapkan Cagalli barusan adalah hasil pemikiran spontannya, atau malah curahan isi hatinya? Apapun itu, Cagalli berhasil membuat sebuah pidato sederhana, tapi memberikan dampak yang besar. Terutama bagi Athrun...

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hari ini ketika terbangun di pagi hari, status kita masih sebagai murid __Orb High School. Kita masih pergi ke sekolah yang kita cintai ini, bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat kita, melihat musuh kita untuk terakhir kalinya, dan menimbang-imbang apakah kita harus berdamai atau tidak dengannya. Mengingat ini adalah hari terakhir kita bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan kebencian," Cagalli berhenti sejenak, beberapa murid tertawa. "Dan tentu saja bertemu dengan guru-guru kita yang sudah dengan sangat sabar, penuh perhatian dan terkadang penuh emosi ketika mengajar. Hukuman, tugas, ulangan, omelan, teguran, semua itu diberikan oleh para guru kita sebagai bekal bagi kita untuk menghadapi dunia nyata."_

"_Dunia nyata? Ya, dunia setelah SMA itu dunia nyata. Dari sini, kita memilih apakah kita akan melanjutkan pendidikan kita atau langsung bekerja. SMA, masih berupa dunia mimpi yang menyenangkan." Cagalli memandangi seluruh murid kelas tiga yang sedang khidmat mendengarkan pidatonya. "Lantas, apakah waktu yang telah kita lalui di sekolah ini tidak nyata? Terkadang aku berpikir seperti itu. Terkadang aku ingin agar waktu berhenti, supaya kita bisa menikmati kehidupan SMA kita. Atau waktu dalam sehari itu bukan 24 jam dan waktu sekolah kita bisa lebih panjang lagi, sehingga akan semakin banyak kenangan yang kita ciptakan di sekolah ini." Dapat! Cagalli akhirnya menemukan sosok itu sedang duduk dengan tubuh tegap. Tetapi Cagalli tidak bisa mengartikan tatapannya, terlalu jauh jaraknya dari podium. "Terkadang aku takut, bahwa yang kita lalui di sekolah ini hanya sebuah mimpi indah, yang akan menghilang keesokan harinya ketika terbangun ke dunia nyata... Aku, terkadang ingin menghentikan waktu..."_

"_Tapi hal itu mustahil," Cagalli berbisik kepada mikrofon di depannya. "Waktu tidak bisa dihentikan atau diputar ulang kembali. Apa yang telah kita dapatkan selama tiga tahun di sini, semua itu nyata. Dan akan terus terpatri dalam ingatan kita. Ya, hanya dalam ingatan, di mana kita bisa menghentikan waktu – meski hanya sejenak – untuk mengenang kembali masa-masa yang telah kita lalui..."_

_Beberapa orang menyadari bahwa nada bicara Cagalli terdengar bergetar. Athrun hanya terdiam dan terus menatap Cagalli dari bangkunya._

_Cagalli menghembuskan nafas. "Saya, mewakili murid kelas tiga, mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada seluruh staff di sekolah." Diam sekali lagi. Cagalli kembali menghirup udara baru sebelum membuang yang lama. "Teman-teman, selamat atas kelulusan kita!" Cagalli berteriak. "Dengan ini kita resmi lulus dari Orb High School! Mari kita jaga nama baik sekolah kita dengan membuktikan bahwa lulusan Orb High School adalah yang terbaik di Orb! Bahkan di dunia!"_

_Gemuruh tepuk tangan, sorakan tidak jelas dan suara siulan serta tangis menyatu dan menciptakan sebuah simfoni. Para guru berdiri menyalami Cagalli. Dia tersenyum dan dari gerakan bibir nampaknya Cagalli mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang kali. Athrun tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Hingga matanya melihat sosok Cagalli melirik ke arahnya. Keduanya terdiam, atau sebetulnya memberikan sebuah reaksi, tetapi karena jarak memisahkan mereka, reaksi tersebut tidak terlihat. Pandangan Cagalli teralihkan ketika sosok Rey datang dari belakang dan mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan Cagalli._

_Apakah waktu yang kita lalui bersama, tidak pernah teasa nyata untukmu?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi, jangan melamun!" Sebuah tinju mendarat di punggung Athrun, berhasil menariknya dari dunia kenangannya.

Yang ditinju mendilik marah ke arah si pelaku, sementara murid laki-laki berkulit cokelat itu terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, aku dan Yzak pergi dulu yah! Kau pasti masih punya urusan di sini," Dearka tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Athrun dan tidak mengindahkan protes Yzak yang telah ia seret menjauhi Athrun. Membuat temannya yang ditinggalkan sendiri tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua temannya. Tapi Dearka benar, dia memang masih punya urusan yang belum selesai...

Sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Athrun menatap ke arah jendela ruangan OSIS. Tapi kali ini dengan tatapan sedih.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Jika harus memilih tempat favoritnya di sekolah, lapangan sepak bola akan menjadi pilihan nomor dua. Sebab dari sini jendela ruangan OSIS bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Tapi hari ini ruangan itu jendelanya ditutup, mungkin karena tidak ada orang di dalam sana. Biasanya, jendela itu selalu dibuka, kecuali bila musim dingin atau cuaca buruk, dan Athrun selalu berharap bahwa dia akan melihat sosok berambut piang itu di sana. Ya, hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, itu sudah cukup bagi Athrun.

Sungguh? Benarkah Athrun sudah merasa cukup hanya melihat ubun-ubun kepala dari gadis yang ia cintai? Jika dia bisa menghabiskan hidupnya untuk berada di sisi orang yang ia cintai, kenapa harus menghabiskannya dengan hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan?

Athrun menghembuskan nafas. Apakah waktu yang mereka lalui bersama tidak pernah dianggap nyata oleh dia? Semua emosi dan ekspresi, suka dan duka, luka yang digoreskan satu sama lain, semuanya terasa begitu nyata bagi Athrun. Bahkan hingga kini, setiap kali dia memutar kembali kenangan pertamanya tentang Cagalli, dia masih bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama. Terkesima.

Cagalli mungkin baru pertama kali melihatnya di atap gedung SMA mereka, tapi Athrun sudah pernah melihat Cagalli sebelumnya. Ketika mereka masih SMP. Dia sedang bertarung dengan seorang murid dari SMP lain. Cagalli yang perempuan, dia tidak mau kalah dan terus melawan. Tampang Cagalli waktu itu acak-acakan, rambutnya tidak karuan, pipinya luka dan berdarah. Tetapi sosok Cagalli yang tidak mau menyerah itu berhasil menghipnotis Athrun. Dia, berbeda dari yang lain...

Diawal ditanyakan, jika harus memilih tempat favorit di sekolahmu, apakah yang akan dipilih? Athrun memang suka lapangan sepak bola, di sini dia bertemu dengan banyak orang dengan kepribadian yang beraneka ragam. Tetapi untuknya, hanya tempat itu yang layak untuk menduduki posisi pertama.

Dan ke sana lah Athrun melangkah.

.

.

.

.

.

Cagalli paling menyukai ruang OSIS saat sepi. Tempat itu begitu tenang dan damai, Cagalli bisa berpikir dengan jernih di sana. Sekarang, dia duduk bangku yang biasa ia duduki setiap kali ia memimpin rapat. Hanya saja kali ini dia duduk sebagai mantan ketua OSIS. Dulu, ketika ketua OSIS sebelumnya, Heine Westenfluss lulus, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Cagalli – yang waktu tidak sengaja melihatnya duduk di ruangan OSIS, awalnya dia kira bahwa ada rapat mendadak. Heine hanya tertawa, dan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin duduk di kursi ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, selama dia masih memakai seragam OHS. Dan ketika ditanya alasannya kenapa, Heine menjawab bahwa di ruangan ini dia bisa melihat sebuah kekontrasan yang mencolok, salah satu fenomena yang sering mereka jumpai dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, tetapi terkadang kurang kita perhatikan. Ruang OSIS biasanya selalu ramai, entah karena sedang terjadi adu mulut yang sengit, atau sedang melakukan jajak pendapat, atau ketika sedang melakukan persiapan sebuah acara. Namun ruangan ini bisa menjadi hening. Ruangan ini adalah saksi bisu perjalanan anggota OSIS menuju kedewasaan, belajar untuk menerima kekalahan dalam adu pendapat, menerima usulan serta kritikan orang, dan belajar untuk saling menghargai dan menghormati. Segala macam drama pernah terjadi di ruangan yang hanya dilengkapi oleh beberapa bangku dan meja, papan tulis hitam dan sebuah AC.

Ya, saksi bisu dari banyak drama... Drama antar klub ekstrakulikuler yang ngotot minta ini-itu, perselisihan jadwal kegiatan klub dengan kegiatan sekolah, drama antara sesama anggota OSIS. Dan, drama pribadi dari masing-masing orang yang pernah masuk ke sini...

Tanpa disadari Cagalli menyentuh bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Kering.

Kapan terakhir kali dia minum? Ah, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dia menghabiskan satu cangkir teh hangat yang menemaninya sarapan dengan roti lapis yang dibuat asal jadi karena keterbatasan waktu. Cagalli menjilat bibirnya.

Masih kering.

Entah apa yang tengah merasuki Cagalli, tapi dia benar-benar butuh _sesuatu_!Dia butuh _sesuatu _untuk membasahi bibirnya.

Dan dia tahu ke mana dia harus pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Begitulah perasaan Cagalli begitu membuka pintu menuju atap gedung sekolah. Dia melihat sosok yang sama, dalam posisi yang sama pula seperti tiga tahun silam. Sosok itu sedang terduduk di lantai, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke posisi semula ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jika dulu sosok itu menyambutnya dengan kerutan di kening, kali ini dia menyambut Cagalli dengan senyuman, dan ia membalas senyuman itu sambil berjalan mendekati sosok berambut biru tua itu.

Cagalli memunggungi pintu masuk, ia mencengkram kawat jendela yang terpasang di atap sekolah dengan tujuan keamanan. "Apakah waktu yang kita lalui tidak terasa nyata untukmu, Athrun?"

Athrun menoleh sekilas, dia bisa melihat Cagalli dari samping. "Jika itu semua tidak nyata, aku tidak akan ada di sini..."

Sunyi.

Bukan sunyi yang mencekam, atau sunyi kosong yang hampa. Tetapi sebuah kesunyian yang terjadi jika ada masalah yang menggantung di langit-langit.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Athrun balik bertanya.

"Aku, tidak tahu..." jawab Cagalli cepat. "Semua terasa begitu nyata, dan tidak nyata pada waktu yang bersamaan..."

Athrun mengeritkan kening. Belum sempat ia melontarkan komentar, matanya membelak saat melihat sebulir air mata terjatuh dari pipi Cagalli.

"Di sini, di sini aku bisa menemukan tempat di mana aku bisa menjadi diriku yang asli," Cagalli memandangi hamparan langit biru di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. "sementara di luar sana, aku harus menjadi seorang Cagalli Yula Athha, anak dari Uzumi Nara Athha. Hidupku sudah diatur, aku hanyalah sebuah robot yang diciptakan untuk bisa menunjukkan emosi, tapi tidak pernah diajarkan apa itu emosi..."

Athrun langsung refleks berdiri dan memeluk Cagalli dari samping dengan maksud untuk meredam tangis Cagalli. Tetapi kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Athrun, membuat tangis Cagalli semakin keras, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kedua lututnya, dan Athrun melakukan hal yang sama, masih dalam posisi memeluk Cagalli.

"Dan karena itu, karena itu, aku berharap, aku berdoa agar aku bisa menghentikan waktu. Agar kita bisa tetap menjadi murid SMA kelas 3, agar setiap hari aku bisa melihatmu, mendengar suaramu, sebagai aku yang asli. Bukan sebagai," Cagalli sesenggukan. "bukan sebagai Cagalli yang telah didesain oleh keluarga Athha." ia mencengkram lengan Athrun menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya Cagalli menangis di depan Athrun. Ya, hanya di depan Athrun, dia bisa menunjukkan seluruh kepribadiannya. Baik dan buruk, lemah dan kuat dirinya. Dan hanya Athrun yang tidak pernah menuntut macam-macam kepadanya. Athrun memberikan sebuah tempat baru bagi Cagalli di dunia ini, sebuah tempat di mana dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sebuah tempat, yang disebut 'disisinya'.

Athrun melepaskan pelukannya, menangkat wajah Cagalli menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia bisa melihat genangan air mata di tiap pelupuk mata Cagalli. "Sudah aku katakan bukan, aku tidak pernah menuntut apa pun dari dirimu," ucap Athrun lembut sembari menyeka air mata Cagalli. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, baik ketika kau menjadi seorang Cagalli Yula Athha, atau Cagalli yang sudah lelah dengan semuanya."

"Tapi itu, itu tidak adil..." Cagalli masih sesenggukan. "Kau..."

"Ya, memang tidak adil sih." Potong Athrun cepat-cepat.

Cagalli berkata. "Hah?" dengan suara serak.

"Tapi bukankah hidup seperti itu? Kau tidak bisa selalu punya waktu untuk sesuatu atau seseorang, tapi kau bisa menyisakan sedikit dari waktu yang kau miliki untuk sesuatu atau seseorang itu. Aku hanya cukup beruntung karena bisa menyisakan waktu sedikit lebih banyak dari yang bisa kau sisakan. Pernahkah aku memaksamu untuk tidak ikut rapat demi kencan denganku? Pernahkah aku mengajakmu membolos demi pergi ke _game center_? Tidak, karena itu berarti kau meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu." Athrun berhenti sejenak, dia melihat bola mata Cagalli bergerak ke kiri dan kanan dengan panik.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu, sebab dedikasimu terhadap tanggung jawab yang diberikan kepadamu yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Jika aku menghancurkan faktor utama yang membuatku jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita, pria macam apa aku ini?"

Cagalli terdiam, dia kembali merasakan keseriusan Athrun. Kapan Athrun bertumbuh menjadi dewasa seperti ini? Atau, mungkin sebetulnya dari dulu Athrun jauh lebih dewasa daripada dirinya, hanya saja Cagalli yang tidak menyadarinya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli Yula Athha, karena kau berbeda dari wanita lainnya." Athrun membelai pipi Cagalli menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Cagalli masih terdiam, dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti jawaban Athrun. Jawaban pria itu terkadang aneh dan tidak masuk akal bagi Cagalli. Aneh. Tapi Cagalli yakin bahwa dia bisa mempercayainya... Iris mata _hazel _itu menatap lurus ke manik mata berwarna hijau di hadapannya. Dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di sana. Sedekat itukah dirinya dengan Athrun? Kenapa dia baru bisa merasakan sapuan nafas Athrun yang panas sekarang? Kemana saja dia daritadi? Mata ituterus menelusuri struktur wajah Athrun, hingga berhenti di bibir Athrun.

_Kering. _

_Dia butuh sesuatu untuk membasahi bibirnya..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Athrun tidak mengerti kenapa sedari tadi Cagalli memandanginya seperti itu. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahnya? Atau jangan-jangan dia salah bicara? Belum terjawab pertanyaannya, bibir Cagalli sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Athrun terkejut, bingung, tapi juga senang. Athrun penasaran dengan alasan Cagalli menciumnya, sebab biasanya Athrun-lah yang pertama kali mencium Cagalli. _Well, _apa pun alasannya, nanti juga akan diketahui oleh Athrun.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman, waktu serasa berhenti, atau mereka ingin waktu untuk berhenti. Cagalli baru melepaskan ciumannya setelah dia membutuhkan oksigen. Nafas kedua terengah-engah, terutama Cagalli. Wajahnya memerah, yang mungkin disebabkan karena kekurangan oksigen atau malu, atau bisa saja gabungan keduanya? Dan Athrun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda Cagalli.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata agresif juga," kata Athrun disela senyum nakalnya.

Dengan wajah semerah tomat, Cagalli memukul pundak Athrun dengan keras. "Ini semua salahmu! Entah sudah berapa kali kau menciumku duluan, aku hanya ingin balas dendam. Dan lagi pula, bibirku kering..."

"HAH?" Athrun terbelak tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Cagalli yang terakhir. Tadi dia bilang apa? Bibirnya kering? Apakah bibir kering boleh menjadi alasan bagi orang untuk berciuman?

Cagalli, yang akhirnya sadar bahwa dia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak patut diucapkan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sekarang warna merah sudah menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Senyum nakal Athrun semakin melebar,

"Kalau begitu, jika bibirmu sedang kering segera beri tahu aku. Aku siap untuk kau cium kapanpun dan dimanapun," Athrun tersenyum lebar.

"SIAAAAAL!" Cagalli menghadiahkan satu bogem mentah ke pipi kiri Athrun, tapi anehnya pria itu malah tertawa, bukannya meringis kesakitan.

Cagalli menunduk malu. Merasa hal itu kurang, ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, dan berteriak. Athrun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Puas tertawa, ia berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo, Cagalli. Kita hadapi dunia nyata ini bersama-sama." Katanya tulus dan mantap.

Sambil tersipu malu, Cagalli menerima uluran tangan Athrun. Dan keduanya berjalan berdampingan sambil saling berpegangan tangan.

_Kita tidak bisa memutar ulang bahkan menghentikan waktu,_

_tapi kita mendapatkan banyak hal dari waktu yang telah kita lalui..._

_Dan waktu yang telah kita lalui sebetulnya tidak pernah pergi dari kita,_

_dia hanya berubah wujud, menjadi apa yang kita sebut sebagai..._

_Kenangan..._

* * *

_Hiyaaaaaa, otak pervert saia lagi on, gyaaaaaaaa. Wuhahaa, enough said lah. Oh ya, ini fanfiction emang berubah lagi yah tampilanny? Duh, males berubah2 mulu #pokerface _

_Saia tunggu kritirk dan saranny ^^  
_


End file.
